1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for fabricating a superconducting magnesium diboride (MgB2), and more particularly, to a superconducting magnesium diboride thin film having c-axial orientation and high temperature superconductivity, and method and apparatus for fabricating the superconducting magnesium diboride thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a research report on superconductivity in magnesium diboride MgB2 in Nature 410, p. 63, Mar. 1, 2001 by Nagamatsu et al. discloses superconducting magnesium diboride having a transition temperature as high as 39 K, compared to the transition temperature of 23 K for conventional superconducting metals. The magnesium diboride also has high current transporting capability due to higher conduction-electron density. Thus, it is highly probable that almost all existing conventional superconducting materials will be replaced with the magnesium diboride superconductor.
Such highly probable applicability of the superconducting magnesium diboride has boosted recent research on superconducting magnesium diboride worldwide. As an example, Canfield et al. at the Iowa State Univ. in the U.S. developed superconducting wires for practical uses (Phys. Rev., Lett. 86, 2423 (2001)).
In addition, processing of superconducting magnesium diboride into a thin film is essential for its application in a variety of electronic devices. However, there have not yet been any reports of superconducting magnesium diboride in the form of thin film with satisfactory effects.